


Случай с соседями

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Случай с соседями

В пятницу Света пришла с работы поздно. Уже у подъезда увидела милицейский бобик и трех теток, что-то возбужденно обсуждавших. Они были настолько взволнованы, что Свету даже не заметили.

\- Настоящее убийство! – сказала одна.

\- Этого и следовало ожидать, - возбужденно согласилась вторая. – Такие люди, что ты хочешь!..

\- Что я хочу? - закудахтала первая. – Чтобы я приходила домой, а там все было чинно-мирно, а не кишки по стенам, кровь фонтаном, мозги россыпью! 

\- Не преувеличивай, - закатала глаза вторая, - кишок по стенам там не было! 

\- Как будто лужи крови мало! – возмутилась первая. – В которой, кстати, палец плавал! Откушенный!

\- Не палец, а нос, - поправила первая. – А глаза на подоконнике лежали. А кишки, раз мы уже об этом заговорили, все наружу были, вываленные. Мент тот, толстый, сказал, что удар очень профессиональный – с одного раза живот вспороть и все внутренности вывалить, так уметь надо!

На площадке в кои-то веки горела лампочка, стоял сизоватый, вонючий туман сигаретного дыма. Двери в соседскую квартиру были распахнуты, оттуда доносились приглушенные мужские голоса.

\- Да **** оно все! – сказал вдруг один высокий голос. – ***** какая-то, а не вызов! ****...

\- Придержи язык свой, а? – попросил его бас. – Я понимаю, нервы…

\- Нервы… - резко ответил первый голос. – *****ервы… 

Света вздрогнула. Такая откровенная беззащитность, такая непроходимая тоска и откровенность бывает только в больницах и моргах. 

Но стучаться к соседям и выяснять, что случилось, нужна ли какая-то помощь, не стала. Во-первых, Света от природы была не любопытна. А, во-вторых, общаться с этими людьми хоть по какому-то поводу не хотела. Дело в том, что площадку с ней делили довольно странные персонажи: явно пьющая женщина неопределенного молодого возраста, ее не упускающий случая опрокинуть стаканчик сожитель и трое стремных детей: двое девочек, 12 и 5 лет, и мальчик лет 7. Возраст детей Света определяла навскидку, приблизительно, поскольку, как и родители, выглядели они … специфически. Да и вообще вся соседская квартирка выглядела весьма удручающе. Из нее постоянно доносилась вонь, крики, звон битого стекла и ломаемой мебели. А еще иногда из этой квартиры выползал кот. Тощий и облезлый, он вызывал у Светы приступы отчаянной жалости. Но единственная попытка накормить животное едва не обернулась трагедией. Вместо того, чтобы начать уплетать принесенные Светой консервы, кот зашипел, выгнул тощую спину и, выпустив когти, кинулся на Свету. Остатки консервы потом доел Тишка, жирный подъездный котяра. А накормить соседского кошака она больше не пыталась никогда. 

Поэтому Света со смесью ужаса, жалости и брезгливости покосилась на открытую дверь и прошмыгнула к себе. Кого бы там ни убили, ее это не касалось совершенно. У нее и свой работы было полно: приготовить ужин, поставить стиральную машинку, вымыть пол, да и подготовиться к завтрашним занятия было бы неплохо. 

\- На море! На море! – прокричал высокий женский голос. 

Света вздрогнула и открыла глаза.

Кричали в телевизоре: какие-то две девушки в цветных купальниках, хохоча и взвизгивая, вбегали в воду.

Света села и потерла глаза.

\- Скоро совсем как бабка буду, - хрипло сказала она. – Уже и сплю под телевизор! 

Хотя чему тут было удивляться? С нового семестра на нее в колледже повесили двойную нагрузку. И Света подозревала, что еще немного – и она начнет засыпать прямо во время лекций, на полуслове переходя на храп. 

Часы показывали начало первого ночи. 

Естественно, на полезную деятельность ни времени, ни сил уже не было. Света вздохнула, еще раз потерла глаза, зевнула и отправилась в ванную комнату. 

Когда Света проходила мимо входной двери, то услышала странный, приглушенный шум. Она глянула в глазок – и с ужасом отпрянула прочь. У ее двери, словно змей Горыныч о трех головах, будто бледная поганка с тремя шляпками от одного корня, стояли соседские дети. Причем до звонка они даже не пытались дотянуться – только скреблись в дверь.

Света хотела окликнуть их, но застыла, парализованная страхом.

«В конце концов, - подумала она, - что они сделают? Поцарапают дверь? Ничего, отремонтирую потом. Все лучше, чем с ними связываться. Все равно я им ничего сделать не смогу – не бить же их? Слов они не послушаются, с родителями говорить бесполезно».

Тут мальчик словно почувствовал, что она стоит по другую сторону двери и думает о них:

\- Открой, - тихим голосом сказал он. – Открой, тетя!

\- Пусти нас, - попросила младшая девочка. – Пожалуйста.

Старшая же просто молчала и таращилась в дверь. Свете почему-то казалось, что девочка смотрит не в глазок, а просто в одну точку перед собой.

\- Идите спать, - глухо, теряя голос на каждом слоге, сказала Света.

\- Нам некуда, - сказала старшая, словно выброшенная на берег рыба бессмысленно открывая и закрывая рот, - нас родители выгнали.

\- Они это… пошутили, - ответила им Света. – Идите домой, вам в школу завтра.

\- Они закрылись и нас не пускают, - ответила младшая девочка.

Она выглядела… странно. Бледная, словно обескровленная, растрепанная и какая-то медлительная, будто под лекарствами.

Первым порывом Светы стала жалость – бедные дети, остались на улице. Родители опять напились и… Потом пришел страх и странное понимание, что что-то во всей этой истории не так. В этой квартире произошло убийство. Верно? Верно. То есть убитый мертв и увезен, убийца задержан. Кто же тогда напился и выгнал детей? Они ведь сами ссылаются на родителей, а не на других родственников.

\- Пусти нас, - попросила младшая девочка.

\- Накорми нас, - заныл мальчик. – Тебе что, жалко нам еды? 

Свете не жалко было еды, жалко было детей. Она взялась за замок. Дети слов почувствовали это, их бледные худые лица исказились от жестокой радости. И Света не могла это не увидеть в глазок.

\- Идите спать, я ночью дверь не открою, - слабым голосом сказал она. – Приходите завтра! 

\- Открывай! Открывай! – заныл мальчик и принялся дергать ручку. 

\- Идите спать, я милицию сейчас вызову, - пригрозила им Света.

Старшая девочка пронзительно, высоко рассмеялась.

\- Ничего нам эта милиция не сделает. Приезжала уже, и что? – и приказала  
\- Открывай!  
И пнула дверь ногой. 

\- Я ушла спать, - ответила Света, но с места не сдвинулась. – И вы идите! 

По-хорошему, так и нужно было сделать – уйти, лечь в кровать, укрыться одеялом с головой и попытаться заснуть. Но от одной мысли о том, что эти странные дети останутся без присмотра под дверью, становилось плохо. 

\- Ты не ушла, - сказал мальчик и засмеялся. – Я чууую тебя! 

\- Открывай! – младшая девочка принялась дергать ручку. – Открывай! Открывай! Открывай!

\- Сделай что-нибудь, - проныл мальчик. – Я есть хочу! 

\- Что я сделаю, если она не открывает, - пожала плечами старшая девочка.

И тут раздался странный звук, от которого Света едва не уписалась. Воющий, злобный, низкий… Не то сирена, не то сигнализация. Только несколько секунд спустя Света поняла, что это кричит кот. Худой, кривой, словно переломанный посередине, он с воем вылетел откуда-то из тьмы и вцепился в дверь. А дальше произошло нечто невероятное: кот закрепился задними лапами и , подвисая в воздухе, принялся передними конечностями молотить по двери. Во все стороны полетела деревянная стружка. 

\- Дверь в середине железная, дверь в середине железная, - зашептала Света и сделала несколько шагов назад. Вой на площадке усилился. Казалось, теперь дети выли вместе с котом. Пока не произошло еще что-то из ряда вон выходящее, надо было попытаться позвать помощь. Света схватилась за мобильный телефон – он оказался разряжен. Света кинулась к городскому – но трубка молчала. С той стороны двери послышалось радостное, торжествующее хихиканье. Света почувствовала, что по ногам потекло что-то горячее. 

Дверь скрипела теперь совсем уж странно – словно скребли металлом о метал.

\- Я сплю, - прошептала Света. – Мне это снится…

Дверь хрустнула, в ней образовалась дырка. Первой из нее выпрыгнул кот. Криво переломанный позвоночник торчал из его спины, словно древко отломанного флага. Одного уха и глаза у животного не было – вся правая сторона представляла собой сочащееся, кровавое месиво.

\- Уйди, уйди, - провыла Света, поднимая руку, чтобы перекреститься. 

Но кот не ушел. Он только странно выгнулся и зашипел. 

Вслед за ним из дырки в двери показались сперва мальчик, а потом и обе девочки. Дети были страшно бледными, практически бескровными. Их худые, запавшие животы были распороты, наружу свисали сизые клубки внутренностей.

\- Я же говорила, - сказала старшая девочка и оскалилась, - будет вам ужин! А вы не верили! 

Света захрипела, сползла по стене на пол и попыталась уползти в спальню. Дети и кот неспешно двинулись за ней.


End file.
